


Ошибочка вышла

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Q is having fun, Some Humor, and then not
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: Звездолётов «Энтерпрайз» было (есть) много, и ошибиться очень даже просто. Особенно если пользоваться нетрадиционными способами передвижения.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для ФБ 2014.
> 
> Бета - Serpenta

— Ты кто такой? — Такер уставился на неизвестного гостя, ошалев от его наглости.

Вышеупомянутый гость сидел на варп-двигателе и, свесив одну ногу, болтал ею из стороны в сторону и активно разглядывал инженерный отсек. Был он средних лет, с всклокоченными тёмными волосами и в странной чёрно-красной форме с незнакомым символом слева на груди.

Не увидев никакой реакции на свои слова, старший инженер взбежал на помост перед панелью управления двигателем и хлопнул незнакомца по ноге:

— Эй, я тебя спрашиваю! Томпсон, вызови охрану, у нас нарушитель!

— Ба, я что, опять промахнулся? — мужчина вдруг оказался в метре от Такера и с каким-то даже детским любопытством принялся разглядывать сначала панель управления, а потом и самого Трипа. — Где это я?

Такер раздражённо скрипнул зубами и отшатнулся от этого чудака, для которого будто и не существовало понятия личного пространства:

— На звездолёте Земли «Энтерпрайз». Как ты здесь оказался?

— Земли? Так, на Звёздный Флот форма не похожа… Ааа! Так это та самая первая «Энтерпрайз», которая до Кирка была! — мужчина щёлкнул пальцами, и после вспышки белого света вдруг оказалось, что он тоже одет в их форму. — Вот, так будет уместнее. Чарльз Такер, верно? Приятно познакомиться, я — Кью!

— Кто? — Трип никак не мог решить, чего он хочет больше — понять, что это за перец такой нарисовался на варп-двигателе, или же бросить его на гауптвахту, чтобы Рида развлекал.

— Оу, — Кью наигранно приложил палец к губам и распахнул глаза, словно что-то его сильно поразило. — Вам же ещё нельзя обо мне знать, — тут его губы скривила озорная улыбка и секундой позже он уже как ни в чём не бывало махнул рукой, отвергая собственные сомнения: — Ой, да ладно, веком раньше, веком позже… Я из Континуума, я всемогущ, прекрасен и великолепен! Я — Кью!

— Сэр! — двое охранников бодрой трусцой вбежали в инженерный отсек.

Такер только хотел приставить их к работе по отведению Кью на гауптвахту до выяснения обстоятельств, но тут пространство осветила очередная яркая вспышка, а сам Кью — пропал. Трип бегло осмотрелся на наличие всяких странных типов на мостках и варп-двигателях, но никого не обнаружил.

Надо было срочно сообщить о произошедшем капитану.

Приняв это решение, Такер отпустил охранников восвояси и отправился выуживать капитана с мостика, не доверяя новость системе связи. К тому же, что-то подсказывало Трипу, что так просто они от этого Кью не избавятся.

Увидев, что творилось в святая святых звездолёта, Такер был вынужден признать правоту своей интуиции, в существовании которой он порой сомневался. В данный момент мостик представлял из себя самые настоящие джунгли, кругом скакали непонятные четверорукие синие обезьяны, а капитан Арчер, кипя от злости и сжав кулаки, стоял прямо перед Кью, который с довольным видом осматривал новый декор. Организованный, несомненно, именно им.

— Верните всё как было! — практически прорычал капитан, сверля Кью взглядом.

Тому, разумеется, всё было нипочём:

— Зачем? Теперь тут более уютно… хотя… ты прав, можно попробовать нечто более… традиционное, — Кью с шальной улыбкой крутанулся на месте и щёлкнул пальцами.

Теперь всё вокруг было задрапировано различными тонкими тканями, а группа из трёх мужчин в странных балахонах, устроившись перед обзорным экраном как на сцене, играла на необычных инструментах, из-за чего атмосфера на мостике мигом сменилась с дикости на утончённость.

— Т’Пол?

— Капитан, в вулканской базе данных нет ничего о расе Кью.

— Фе! Расе? А ты озорная девочка! — Кью внезапно обнаружился рядом с вулканкой и в данный момент с любопытством заглядывал ей в экран. — И как ты что-то разбираешь в этих каракулях?

Такер обменялся с капитаном взглядами. Никто никогда не пробовал в присутствии остроухих называть их письменность каракулями, а вулканцы, вопреки своей напускной неэмоциональности, довольно-таки прославились своей… жёсткостью. Да и мстительностью тоже.

— Поскольку данной письменности вулканских детей обучают с двух лет, я прекрасно могу читать, как вы выразились, «эти каракули», — холодно отозвалась Т‘Пол, и смерила Кью презрительным взглядом.

— Не важно. Ты меня раздражаешь, — чужак махнул рукой, и вулканка исчезла.

Зато в компанию музыкантам появилась гибкая танцовщица дивной красоты, чем-то отдалённо похожая на Т‘Пол — точнее было сложно сказать, ведь её лицо было закрыто полупрозрачной тканью. Ещё куски этой ткани изображали короткий топик и летящую юбку, а воздух наполнился звоном от браслетов на руках и ногах танцовщицы.

— Как вы смеете вмешиваться во внутренние дела чужого корабля?! — вспылил Арчер. — Немедленно верните моего первого помощника!

— Зачем?

— Затем, что она мне нужна!

— Фе, какой ты скучный, — Кью танцующим шагом обошел консоль офицера по науке и заглянул через плечо Хоши. — Хмм, а тут у нас что? О, языки! Скажи, Хоши, ты своим языком владеешь так же хорошо, как инопланетными?

— Игнорируй его, Хоши, — было ясно видно, что Арчер пылал желанием отправить этого раздражающего Кью куда подальше, в идеале: на гауптвахту в шаттле, и отправить его в дельта-квадрант соседней галактики.

Но, увы, ничего такого капитан сделать был не в силах.

— Не надо меня игнорировать. Я и обидеться могу, знаете ли, — возмущённо отозвался Кью, когда все, повинуясь приказу капитана, попытались вернуться к своим обязанностям. — Ну серьёзно. Так не честно! Что Кирк меня игнорировал, что Пикард… о, какой пёсик. Собачка, привет, тебя как зовут?

Арчер с ужасом наблюдал за тем, как эта всесильная сущность с характером ребёнка обратила своё внимание на его пса. Портос непонятно как выбрался из каюты и в данный момент сидел под дверью и наблюдал за происходящим на мостике. И больше всего его заинтересовал, кажется, один из музыкантов, в ногах у которого имелась миска с непонятным содержимым. Когда же к нему подошёл Кью, Портос сначала вяло тявкнул, потом коротко заскулил, когда его взяли на руки. На удивление, он очень быстро нашёл удобное для себя положение на руках Кью.

— Оставьте моего пса в покое и идите, куда шли.

— Зачем? У вас тут тоже вполне интересно…

Голос Кью очень быстро сошёл на нет, он даже с некоторой опаской заозирался по сторонам, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то. Хоши тоже приникла к сенсорам.

— Капитан… — начала было Сато, но замолкла, когда после очередной белой вспышки на мостике появилась брюнетка в чёрно-красном костюме. Такер мигом узнал этот наряд — именно в нём в своё время появился Кью.

— А вы кто?

Не обращая внимания на слова капитана, женщина неспешно осмотрела мостик. Увидев танцовщицу и музыкантов, скептично покачала головой, после чего обратила свой взор на Кью.

— Собака, ты что здесь забыл? — на секунду всем даже показалось, что она разговаривает с Портосом, но потом это ощущение развеялось.

— Я здесь ничего не забывал, а вот заглянуть любопытно было. Смотри, какой интересный экземпляр местной фауны, — вспышка белого света, и Кью опять оказался рядом с Такером, ухватил его за шкирку и без усилий приподнял над полом. — Тебе должен понравиться, он очень страстный и всегда отстаивает свою точку зрения.

Такер секунду неподвижно висел, ошалев от такой наглости, а потом попытался вырваться, но в результате только заработал крепкий удар по темечку, отправивший его в нокаут. Самое обидное — удар этот принадлежал дамочке, а не Кью.

— На что мне сдался этот инженер? — выхватив его из рук Кью, брюнетка отшвырнула его как котёнка в ближайшую переборку. — Ты уже забыл, что сын остался на «Вояджере»? — участь Такера постигла и Портоса, который, в отличие от старшего инженера, всё же смог смягчить своё падение, после чего быстро скрылся за хозяйской ногой.

— Не «остался», а «гостит». Чувствуешь разницу?

— Кью, ты обещал с ним посидеть в течение века. А что я вижу? Не прошло и года, а ты уже спихнул сына своей пассии из людей и свалил куда подальше! Как это называется?!

— Слушай, да взрослый он уже, справится! Что ты… ай! Ай, больно, отпусти меня! — дамочка ухватила Кью за ухо и дёрнула его вниз, ещё сильнее впиваясь в ухо ногтями.

Бросив на мостик короткий взгляд, женщина щёлкнула пальцами и исчезла во вспышке белого света.

К счастью, все изменения Кью тоже исчезли, оставив после себя только неприятные воспоминания и аромат пряностей в воздухе.

— Капитан, я ничего не помню о последних пяти минутах. Что произошло? — хоть голос Т‘Пол и был ровным, но Арчеру показалось, что он расслышал нотки удивления. Коротко оглядевшись, вулканка добавила: — И где Кью?

— Похоже, у него с женой вышло недопонимание, — неуверенно произнёс Малкольм и бросился приводить Такера в чувство.

Арчер устало рухнул в кресло и на несколько секунд накрыл лицо ладонью:

— Будем надеяться, что после их перепалки Кью забудет наш адрес.

Все присутствующие на мостике пламенно помолились всем известным им богам и всесильным сущностям, чтобы так оно и было. К повторению такого счастья они готовы не были.


End file.
